


Tony Has a Lot of Bad Habits

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: All fluff no feels, Crushes, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Natasha Is a Matchmaker, One Off, Post-Avengers (2012), Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Stark Tower, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Tony has a bad habit and Steve finds it utterly adorable.





	Tony Has a Lot of Bad Habits

Tony had a bad habit.

He had a habit of falling asleep anywhere but a bed.

Steve had started to notice it when he went down to the lab a couple of weeks ago and found Tony snoozing on an engine. His face was smeared with grease and he still had a wrench clutched tightly in one hand. He was wearing the same clothes he’d been wearing for the past two days and looked completely rumpled.

Steve had just smiled softly and covered him up with a blanket, knowing better than to wake the sleeping genius. He gently took the wrench out of his hand and couldn’t help but notice how soft Tony’s skin was. 

A few days later, he had found him in a similar position in the kitchen. He was draped over the island and had his hand around a cup of coffee while he snored softly. He was wearing a pair of pajama pants that Steve was pretty sure were Clint’s and a t-shirt that was about two sizes too tight. 

Steve had moved the coffee away to a safe distance and had cooked his breakfast quietly, listening to Tony mutter in his sleep. Tony eventually woke up when he smelled the bacon frying, muttered something about being hungry and quickly fell back asleep. Steve just smiled as he shook his head, already plating the food. He knew better than to cook around Tony and not prepare enough for two.

Tony woke up when he put the plate next to him and scarfed his breakfast in about two seconds flat, getting bacon stuck in his goatee.

After that it was impossible not to notice how Tony seemed to sleep everywhere except his bed.

He found him asleep in the living room, in the den, in the gym, weirdly enough one time in his bathtub. He had never been able to get a straight answer about that.

But it all came to a head one night when they were having their weekly movie night. Steve couldn’t remember who started the tradition, but Natasha was strict about making sure everyone attended and had one time physically hauled Tony out of the lab to join.

They were about halfway through the second Alien movie and Tony was sitting comfortably next to Steve. Even though there was more than enough furniture for everyone to have their own seat, Steve usually ended up sharing a couch with Tony. 

He’d usually plop down next to him and say some reason why he had to place his legs over Steve’s or shove his feet under his legs because he was cold or sit way too close because he had to show him something on his tablet. Steve loved these little moments than he cared to admit and hoped no one noticed the way he would always blush slightly.

As much as he wished these signs meant something, he knew Tony was just that way with the team. He’d seen him sit on Clint’s lap when he refused to move, had Natasha pet his hair when he was cranky, and lean so far onto Bruce when he was explaining an equation that they both toppled over.

So as much as Steve wished these little touches meant something, he knew better than to get his hopes up.

So it wasn’t out of the ordinary that Tony was sitting way to close to him on the sofa, arguing that Steve had too much of the blanket and he was freezing.

Tony had been rambling about the technology in the film when he slowly started trailing off. His rambles turned into murmurs and before too long, Tony was fast asleep on Tony’s shoulder. 

Steve couldn’t help the soft smile that creeps across his face as he looks at Tony.

The other man looks gorgeous like this, so soft and relaxed. His mouth falls open slightly and Steve notices how soft and inviting his mouth looks. His lips are that perfect shade of pink he never seems to be able to mix with his paints, that grow even redder when he bites his lip in concentration. There’s an eyelash on Tony’s cheek that he wanted to brush away, but worried the others would notice such an intimate gesture. 

Suddenly, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and is glad he has it on silence so as not to wake Tony.

Sorry to tear your eyes away from sleeping beauty- NR

He feels his face flush as he immediately looks up and makes eye contact with Natasha. What does that mean? Does she know about his embarrassing little crush? Has he been that obvious?

Relax Steve, you look like you’re about to have a heart attack, that’s dangerous for a man at your age ;)- NR

He freezes, unsure what to say back. He’s unsure what to say, there’s so many things he wants to ask, but he’s scared of outing himself more. 

I know you have a crush on Tony, I am a spy after all. And as cute as it is to watch you two tiptoe around each other, I think its time you put each other out of misery and just ask him out.- NR

You know? How long have you known for? - SR

I’ve known you’ve liked him for about two months now. I’ve known Tony has liked you for about six. - NR

Steve feels like he’s been hit by a freight train of happiness, Tony likes him? And he has for six months? He keeps rereading the text over and over to make sure its still there.

Now please, do us all a favor and make a move. Otherwise next movie night he’ll probably give you a lap dance to try to get your attention. :) - NR

With that, Natasha gives Clint a look and they both quickly make an exit. Bruce looks at them, then back at Steve and Tony and quickly murmurs and excuse that he has work to get back to. 

Thank gosh Thor wasn’t there, otherwise he honestly would have had to be dragged out. 

He looks at Tony, still sleeping and resting his head on his shoulder. He raises a hand and softly cups his face. He strokes his cheek softly and lets out a silent prayer that he won’t mess this up.

He leans down and softly kisses Tony, feeling the softness of his lips and the soft scratch of his goatee against his cheek. Tony moans softly and begins kissing him back. He has to hold on to the other man, needing something to ground him. He honestly feels like at any second he’s going to wake up from this dream.

“Well that’s one way to get woken up?” Tony says softly as he pulls back, his arms still wrapped around Steve’s neck. His cheeks are flushed slightly and it just makes Steve want to kiss him all over again.

“A good way?” He asks, feeling nervous and anxious about his response. No matter what Natasha said, that little part of him still made him doubt it. 

“Very good. But why don’t you do it again, just so I can make sure?” Tony says, a mischievous smile on his face.

Tony pulls him down so much urgency that Steve feels that doubt rush out of him mind, and all he can focus on in this moment is Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
